projecteradicationfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Eradication Wikia
Plot Five months after the events of Code Lyoko: Evolution, '' Tyron finally is able to rebuild the integrity of his quantum super calculator. Unbeknownst to Tyron, the removal of Jeremie's virus left security holes that leaked code into the network. By doing so, Tyron sets XANA free once again. The government unintentionally intercepts the leaked coding. After a detailed report is sent to the MIB. (Men in Black) The MIB find out that the once extinct Project Carthage's coding is being manipulated, They decide to start up Project Eradication. A project seeking full eradication of all information concerning Project Carthage. As Lowell is known as Franz's final associate, Tyron under special watch even though he abandoned Carthage and did his own research. Tyron is fully unaware of the rise of Project Eradication. Jeremy and his team continue they're hunt for Aelita's long-lost mother, Anthea Schaeffer, but make a discovery that might not only defraud Tyron's words, but lead the lyoko warriors strait to the MIB. The Lyoko Warriors are now subject to being hunted by not only Tyron, but the by the government as well. Lyoko Warriors 'Jeremie Belpois: Jeremie is a top-of-the-class student who finds the factory and starts up the supercomputer while looking for parts to build a robot. As part of the group, he specializes in programming new ways to defeat XANA and monitors the group while they are on Lyoko. Since he is not very athletic and more computer savvy, Jeremie rarely goes to Lyoko. When going to the factory, he rides a scooter. ''Ulrich Stern: He appears as a samurai on Lyoko, equipped with twin katanas capable of slashing through anything with ease. New digitally modified by Jeremie, his swords can unleash unusually strong bursts of white energy that can wipe out several monsters or Ninjas in one swing. His "super sprint" ability enables him to run extremely fast with a yellowish blur behind him, and run up walls. His ability of "Triplication," is new enhanced to point where he can create about five clones of himself to confuse X.A.N.A.'s monsters and Tyron's ninjas. '''''Odd Della Robbia: He appears as a "giant purple cat" while virtualized on Lyoko, and the Cortex. His sharp claws enable to mentally control X.A.N.A.'s monsters, climb up any surface, and are equipped with thousands of small "laser arrows" that he can fire at will. Originally, he could only shoot up to one or two arrows in a straight line, but now can emit a steam of fast bullets from his hands. They are able to automatically lock on to and home in on targets. His secondary power is creating a large purple shield around himself. His precognitive ability of "future flash" returned after a long absence, allowing Odd to see into the future more freely. He can also teleport over short distances by calling out "Teleportation." Yumi''' Ishiyama: ''Yumi is a fifteen-year-old girl of Japanese ancestry.She has a head of black short hair,and she likes all kinds of black clothes.Black represents mature and rational,that's right,she is a handsome girl of mature and stable. Yumi is quite a powerful Lyoko Warrior; being very swift and agile. Her main weapons are two, razor-sharp Tessen fans that she throws like boomerangs that can slice through anything, and being used as shields against lasers. New upgraded and modified by Jeremie, her fans are now capable of being thrown longer distances and longer attack-range, lock onto and home in on targets and strike unexpectedly at different angles. Their digital improvements make them attracted to lasers, making even more effective as shields. Her newest weapon is a long bo-staff, which indicates that she has some skill in bojutsu. Her special ability include exceptionally strong telekinesis; enabling Yumi to psionically move and control several objects or people on Lyoko. With her greatly enhanced telekinetic abilities, she is much more relaxed while utilizing this ability and can control multiple objects at once, and erect force-fields out of pure telekinetic energy around herself and her fellow warriors for protection. To further strengthen her attack prowess, she can utilize her magnified telekinesis on her fans to control their direction in midair. '''''Aelita Hopper-Schaeffer::''' Better known as Aelita Hopper, she is the daughter of Franz Hopper Schaeffer, creator of Lyoko. Nicknamed "Mrs. Einstein" and "Princess," she is the second smartest of the group, closely following Jeremie. As a little girl, she lost her mother. When a group of suited men came to her home, the "Hermitage", she and her father fled and virtualized themselves on Lyoko. Between the virtualization and Jeremie's discovery of the supercomputer, XANA stole an important memory fragment that inhibited her from becoming human again. After this fragment was retrieved, she was no longer linked to the supercomputer. In Lyoko, she has a pink elf-like appearance, similar to that of "Mr. Puck", a toy elf from her childhood. After becoming human, she often has premonitions and nightmares of what is to come or what was. Until the third season, she had no defensive capabilities, thus her nickname, Princess. In the third season, she acquires the capability to produce a plasma ball called energy field, which destroyed any monster on impact. Her energy fields didn't even have to hit the eye of XANA for a monster to be destroyed, except for mega tanks because they have a protective outer shell. In the fourth season, she acquires the ability to fly with wings. However, her first ability she had from the start was being able to create terrain on Lyoko by singing. Aelita was also enrolled in Kadic after full materialization. In order to eliminate problems, they gave her the fake last name Stones, and was considered a cousin of Odd. When going to the factory, she rides a scooter. ''William Dunbar'': William is an overconfident student at Kadic Academy who often fights Ulrich for Yumi's attention. Despite his rifts with the other Lyoko Warriors, he becomes the closest thing to a trusted ally they have. Although Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita initially voted in favor of his joining them, they were unable to reach consensus due to Yumi's disapproval. Eventually, however, the vote becomes unanimous that William's membership was necessary. On his first trip to Lyoko, he was captured and possessed by XANA, who ensnares William as its puppet. From that point on, a clone of William, created by Jeremie, was used to pose as the real William until Jeremie is able to free him. Unfortunately, Jeremie's program is extremely malfunction-prone, causing the William clone to act either abysmally unintelligent or unpredictable and dangerous. Near the end of the series the clone starts developing several human-like traits, which he eventually uses to help the warriors. In Lyoko, On lyoko, William carries a giant sword called a zweihander and he has a black outfit with red detail running through it. He travels to the factory on foot and is unaware on how to use the quantum supercomputer. Cast Production Team Episode List '''Season One: Episodes 122-156 # Rise of Eradication # Extinction of Carthage # The Hunted # Interstellar http://projecteradication.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_Descriptions XANA XANA: is a sentient and autonomous artificial intelligence/multi-agent system that serves as the main antagonist of the series. XANA is set to grow stronger and stronger once it obtains the last source codes from Yumi and Aelita; retaining full strength and power at 100% ''Monsters There are many types of monsters in Lyoko, that XANA creates in order to keep the towers it activates safe and battle the group. Some are a mere nuisance while others are a major threat. The ones that can be considered a nuisance make up for this by traveling in packs. All of them however, try to impede the group. The monsters remain on lyoko until they are destroyed or a return trip is activated. XANA has twelve types of monsters: Krabe, Blok, Kankrelat, Megatank, Hornet, Creeper, Kolossus, Kongre, Sharks, Manta, Tarantula and Scyphozoa (in season 4, he also had XANA William). Other monsters exist, but do not fall into the same category as XANA's monsters. One is a monster Jeremie created, called the Marabounta, which only appeared in episode thirty-six. There is also an entity known as the Transport Orb. It is a giant white sphere with an Eye of XANA printed on it, like all of XANA's monsters. Unlike the other monsters, however, its only purpose is to ferry passengers from the edge of any region to the center of the sector 5 (Carthage), and back again. Both Jeremie and XANA can access it at will. This entity's classification as a monster is arguable, but it is included for the sake of completion. Also, there are monsters located in the Digital Sea. These monsters must be destroyed using torpedoes shot from the Skidbladnir Nickname {Skid}or Nav Skids. There are also Guardians that keep beings locked inside. We see a Guardian in one of the first episodes of the show that is holding Yumi prisoner while a XANA created clone passes as her in the real world. Supporting Characters *'Waldo Franz Schaeffer:' (French: Mathieu Moreau, English: Paul Bandey and Alan Wenger) Better known as Franz Hopper (after he legally changed their family's last name), is the creator of both Lyoko and XANA, and was involved in the creation of Project Carthage. Formerly a science teacher at Kadic Academy, he vanished suddenly while living in a house in the school park called the Hermitage. In a nearby abandoned factory, he constructed the supercomputer on which he created Lyoko, only to be intercepted by XANA during his and Aelita's virtualization. Franz was forced to shut the supercomputer down, until it was discovered by Jeremie Belpois nearly ten years later. In the final episode of the cartoon, he dies in Lyoko, allowing Jeremie to bring XANA down once and for all. *'Anthea Hopper-Schaeffer: is the long-lost mother of Aelita, and the former wife of Franz. She had disappeared after she abducted by the government and taken to an unknown place; presumably Tyron's laboratory in Switzerland. There, she had married Lorre and became his coworker, unaware that her daughter was alive and well, or of X.A.N.A.'s existence. She believed her daughter to have died, but realized that Aelita was indeed alive, and was joyful to see her again after several years. She has bright pink hair, which her daughter had inherited. *'Laura Gauthier: ''She is a highly intelligent and gifted teenager, who seems to even smarter than either Jeremie or Aelita put together. She is considered as the second Ms. Einstein and acts as Aelita's rival in Jeremie's romantic affections. She is very studious and takes her education seriously. In Code Lyoko: Evolution, she became the somewhat unreliable member of Team Lyoko. She eventually took maters into her own hands, prompting an angry Jeremie to activate a newly modified version of return to the past to fully erase her memories of all regarding the supercomputer, Lyoko, and X.A.N.A. In this second season, she regains certain recollections of the supercomputer and Lyoko, and joins up with Tyron himself in retaliation for kicking her out. *'Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas:' (French: Carole Baillien, English: Christine Flowers and Jodi Forrest) Daughter of Kadics principal, she is a sissy-like girl who has a crush on Ulrich and is always looking to get the Lyoko Warriors in action. She is often followed by two other boys who she resents, but uses to her advantage. *'Jean-Pierre Delmas:' (French: Bruno Mullenaerts, English: Alan Wenger) (known by the students at Kadic as Mr. Delmas, to Sissi as Daddy or Dad) The headmaster/principal of Kadic. He is very straightforward and weak-minded, as his daughter Sissi can often boss him around, sometimes to the advantage or disadvantage of the Lyoko Warriors. He is very ignorant and gullible as seen in his dealings with his daughter and members of the Lyoko Warriors. She has convinced him many times to organize school dances and other activities for her (or rather, has demanded for him to do so). *'Jim Morales:' (French: Frédéric Meaux, English: David Gasman) Jim is the physical education teacher for Kadic Academy, although it is never explicitly revealed what his entire occupational history is. His meticulously half-secretive past, which may or may not be accurate, is one Jim is particularly proud of, typically digressing from his lectures in order to reminisce on stories of his youth. Jim's all time favorite quote, when somebody asks him about his past is, "I'd rather not talk about it." Jim is often suspicious of the Lyoko Warriors, despite wishing to be friends with them. *'Suzanne Hertz:' (French: Nathalie Stas, English: Jodi Forrest) Mrs. Hertz is a science teacher at Kadic who is often teaching math. Yumi is often found dismissing herself from Mrs. Hertz's class due to a XANA attack. *'Hiroki Ishiyama:' (French: Guylaine Gibert, English: Barbara Weber-Scaff) Admitted to Kadic during the third season, he is the younger brother of Yumi. He is often creative and is curious about what is going on between Yumi and Ulrich. When Yumi asks him to do her a favor, at minimum she must do his homework for a week. Although Yumi is usually annoyed by Hiroki, she still loves him, as shown on numerous occasions. *'Herve Pichon:' (French: Bruno Mullenaerts, English: David Gasman) Better known as Herb, he is an eighth grader (ninth grader in season 3 onwards) at Kadic and a classmate to the Lyoko Warriors. He is the second-in-command of Sissi's Gang, and sometimes even the boss in times of emergency when Sissi proves to be incompetent, as he is obviously the most intelligent in their group. Herb is also in love with Sissi, although he can't tell her because she has crushes on various people including Ulrich and Theo Gauthier. *'Nicolas Poliakoff:' (French: Carole Baillien, English: Matthew Géczy) Nicholas is an eighth grader (ninth grader in season 3 onwards) at Kadic. He is a member of Sissi's gang, and mostly just stands there staring into space unless Sissi orders him to follow her. He is the stereotypical dumb, muscle kind of bully. It is still unknown why exactly Nicholas joined Sissi's "gang", but it is probably due to the fact Herb did. Nicholas also has a crush on Aelita, but has never acted on it. He can play the drums, and is in the Pop Rock Progressives, a band started by Odd. As a result, he is certainly more tolerant of and kinder toward the Lyoko Warriors than Herb and Sissi are. In some episodes, it is shown he has at least some degree of intelligence, as he wrote the play in Laughing Fit. Nicholas is also easy to scare, as is Herb. A long with secondary characters, there are also minor characters and on-off characters that appear throughout the show. Lyoko Lyoko (pronounced "lee-oh-koh") is the virtual world contained within the supercomputer. It is composed of five different regions or sectors, each one representing a different landscape and environment. The first four being the Forest, Desert, Ice/Polar/Glacier, and Mountain, superficially resembling various real-world landscapes, climate, and ecosystems. The fifth sector, Carthage, serves as the central hub of Lyoko; it contains all of Lyoko's data, and X.A.N.A.'s as well. It also contains the Core/Heart of Lyoko itself, the code which maintains and supports the whole virtual world; and the hangar for the group's virtual submersible ship, the Skidbladnir. The first four sectors are arranged by four points leading to the center, around the fifth sector, a ball like figure. All five sectors are eventually destroyed by the end of the third season; by destroying the Core of Lyoko in the third season finale, X.A.N.A. made it so that the quintet would no longer pose a threat to him and his evil schemes to rule the real world. In the fourth season however, all five sectors are eventually recreated by Jeremie and Aelita due to a recreation program. The restoration program was given to them by Franz Hopper. Digital Sea The Digital Sea (or Digital Void) is a liquid sea and ocean that resides below all of the four main sectors and is how the Lyoko program portrays the supercomputer's DOS or DOS's quantum computer equivalent. When something falls into the Digital Sea, a white column of light emanates from it; this represents the deletion it causes. It is the most forbidden place on Lyoko due to the permanent deletion, as well as eternal virtualization on Lyoko. Only two people have actually fallen in it: Yumi, who was brought back by a materialization program originally made for Aelita, and Aelita who was eventually brought back by her father. In season 4, X.A.N.A. intended to constantly throw Aelita into the digital sea in order to lure Franz Hopper out of hiding so that he could destroy him once and for all. The only known thing to survive a dip in the Digital Sea is the Drones. The Drone will not be destroyed if it falls in. Replikas Lyoko is hosted on a supercomputer that is located in the abandoned factory; after destroying the original Lyoko, X.A.N.A.'s plan was to host more Lyokos on different supercomputers so he could launch attacks on the real world, much like he could on the original Lyoko. A Replika is a complete replica of one sector of Lyoko, complete with its own set of towers. The group attempted to rid the Network of all of the hundreds of existing Replikas, as doing so greatly weakened X.A.N.A., but there were too many to destroy one by one. Eventually, Jeremie's multi-agent program, due to Franz Hopper's sacrifice, had possessed enough energy and power to wipe them all out entirely, along with X.A.N.A. itself from existence. In the fifth season, another Replika is located deep within the digital sea. It is a chaotic, ever-changing and unpredictable region known as the Cortex, where X.A.N.A. is currently living. It is sustained by another quantum supercomputer that was built by the insanely mad scientist named Professor Tyron. After the Cortex was destroyed Professor Tyron begins to construct a new Cortex. Cortex 3.0. Cortex After the destruction of the original Cortex, Professor Tyron plans to create a 2nd Cortex to monitor what happens on Lyoko. This is the only lead to Aelita's dad Franz Hopper. Sentinel The menacing name of Tyrons' Quantum Super Computer. The Score Official Soundtrack & Complications on Original Soundtrack Production On June 10th, 2014 the production started. Resume of Production Category:Browse